1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a cable locking and sealing device and in particular to a cable locking structure which allows the cable to be moved through it in one direction but which locks the cable when it is pulled in the opposite direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior cable locking and sealing devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,747,631, 5,092,641, 3,770,307 and 4,074,916.